The vast majority of polymeric materials are based on processing of fossil fuels, a limited resource, and result in accumulation of non-degradable materials in the environment. Using bio-based monomers in polymeric materials reduces dependency on fossil fuels and renders the polymeric materials more sustainable. Recently, the USDA proposed that all toners/ink have a bio content of at least 20%. Bio-based resins are being developed but integration of such reagents into toner and ink remains to be resolved.
A bio-based resin that can be used in toner made by a one-pot process that reduces complexity, materials and process time is described.